


Same

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: John starts awake in a cold sweat, his limbs heavy and his heart pounding.





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted circa 2005 for the "Song Title Shuffle" challenge at Farscape Friday. Challenge by Thea. The song that came up in shuffle was "Same" by Snow Patrol.

John starts awake in a cold sweat, his limbs heavy and his heart pounding. Whatever demons filled his dreams dissolve, forgotten in the chilled shock of sudden wakefulness. He sits frozen for long minutes, bringing his breathing under control through sheer force of will.

The sweat has dried on his bare chest when he rouses himself, dons his leathers and a faded green shirt.

Moya's public areas are empty and still. A single DRD whirs past quietly, bound on some anonymous mission. John slips into Command and approaches the viewscreen. The stars glint brightly, menacing in fire and ice.

"Did something wake you up?" D'Argo asks from behind. John turns quickly at his voice.

He runs a frustrated hand through his sleep-mussed hair. "Yeah. No." His eyes stray once more to the frigid beauty of space. "I don't know," he admits. "Maybe it was a bad dream." He turns a rueful smile on his friend.

D'Argo steps closer. "And maybe it was a living nightmare?"

John shivers. "Maybe."

The qualta blade swings toward the floor from where it rested on D'Argo shoulder. The big guy has the watch tonight. John wishes desperately for Winona.

And other things.

D'Argo's hand falls on his shoulder. "John," he says, "she'll come home."

"Yeah," John says abstractedly. He's never doubted it, not for one second. He watches as the cosmos spins, stars wheeling their slow paths outward from the center of the universe.

Across the galaxy, on Talyn, John draws a last shuddering breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I had a great-aunt who kept having dreams about her recently-dead twin sister. Finally they exhumed the body and found gouges in the coffin lid, where the sister had tried to claw her way out after being buried alive.


End file.
